El galan extranjero
by Estrella'black
Summary: Edward Cullen es un estudiante extranjero de intercambio que viene desde Londres para vivir con los Swan por un año. Bella Swan no podría estar más enfadada por el hecho de que un chico compartirá habitación con ella. ¿Podrán cambiar sus sentimientos?
1. Bienvenido, Edweird

"_El galán extranjero"_

_Summary: Edward Cullen es un estudiante extranjero de intercambio que viene desde Londres para vivir con los Swan por un año. Bella Swan no podría estar más enfadada por el hecho de que un chico compartirá habitación con ella. ¿Podrán cambiar sus sentimientos?_

**A/N: Hola a todos, espero que disfruten este primer capítulo de "el galán extranjero" habrá muchos más capítulos después de este. ¡Por favor dejen un review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia es de humiex3.**

**xXxXxXx**

"Oh Bella, deja de andar rebotando por todos lados," Exigió Reneé severa. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, ¿Cómo pretendía mi mamá que estuviera? Prácticamente voy a tener una hermana ¿y ella espera que me _tranquilice_? No lo creo.

Apenas podía contener mi emoción.

"¿Cómo? Estoy demasiado emocionada," Admití. Casi hace un mes, mi escuela estaba haciendo que algunas familiar adoptaran un estudiante extranjero ¡por todo un año! Como mis padres pensaron que sería una '_experiencia educativa'_ para mi, y yo pensé que sería genial tener un hermano, nos apuntamos.

_Siempre_ había querido tener una hermana, pero desgraciadamente era hija única. Y ahora finalmente era como si tuviera una. Podríamos hacernos trenzas la una a la otra, hablar de lo mucho que amábamos a Muse, y comer un montón de comida chatarra. Ya saben, como una unión fraternal.

Y ahora ahí estábamos, en el estacionamiento de Forks esperando a la nueva estudiante de intercambio. Mis padres y yo estábamos esperando a que el avión aterrizara, hasta ahí soñé con mi vida teniendo una hermana.

"Me pregunto cómo se llama..." Pensé en voz alta mientras miraba la pantalla llena de las salidas y llegadas de todos los aviones.

"Lo averiguaras pronto cariño," Dijo Charlie, mi padre. "Solo pensaba en lo poco profesional que es de parte de la escuela no darnos el nombre de quien hospedaremos por el próximo año."

"Bueno, por lo menos _si _pedimos a una chica de la edad de Bella," Resaltó Reneé.

"Todo lo que sabemos es que viene desde Londres y su vuelo es el 4-B," Declaré. Miré el reloj en mi muñeca, ya eran las cinco en punto. Su avión ya debió de haber aterrizado. Mi corazón se aceleró, simplemente no podía esperar para conocerla. Estoy totalmente entusiasmada.

Y luego, desde las puertas de llegada, salió un grupo de gente. Miré alrededor para ver si encontraba a alguna chica como de mi edad.

Luego la vi, creo. Tenía largo cabello rubio; se veía suficiente británica para mí. Sonreí; no podía creer que en realidad fuera ella. Obviamente tenía que ser ella, ¿sino quien?

La apunté. "Creo que es ella," Dije a mis padres. Asintieron coincidiendo conmigo mientras caminábamos hacia ella. Tenía una larga maleta y miraba a la pantalla con la salida de los vuelos. "Hola," saludé educadamente. Se giró para encararnos, con una mirada de confusión en su rostro.

"Bienvenida a América," Dijo Charlie en un tono de voz muy alto, como si la chica estuviera sorda.

Rodé mis ojos, pensando en lo tonto que estaba actuando mi papá.

Se veía perpleja. "¿Son la familia Sherplay? ¿La familia afroamericana con la que viviré?" preguntó en un pronunciado acento británico.

"N-no," Tartamudeó Reneé, igual de confundida que ella. ¿Así que…si ella no era nuestra estudiante extranjera…quien era?

"Oh, bien. Debo irme," dijo, con los ojos bien abiertos, como si estuviera asustada de nosotros. Después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los teléfonos públicos.

La miré mientras se iba, confusa. "Así que…si _ella_ no es nuestra estudiante extranjera entonces quien-"

Fui interrumpida por un profundo acento británico detrás de nosotros, "Hola. ¿Son la familia Swan?"

Toda mi familia se dio la vuelta para inesperadamente ver a un chico alrededor de mi edad sonriendo ampliamente, cargando una mochila de acampar. Tenía desordenado cabello broncíneo y brillantes ojos verdes, que estaban centelleantes por la emoción.

"Um…si, nosotros somos," Contestó Renée, igual de shockeada que Charlie y yo. Se suponía que tendríamos a una _chica _como de diecisiete años con nosotros. No un _chico._ Crucé mis brazos encima de mi pecho, tratando de no hacer un mohín. Esto no podría estar pasando.

"Es _tan _maravilloso conocerlos al fin. Soy Edward Cullen, el nuevo estudiante extranjero," saludó entusiastamente. Sacudió las manos de Reneè y Charlie. Sus ojos esmeralda aterrizaron en mis inexpresivos ojos."Hola," respiró, cuando me vio. Extendió su mano hacia mí para que la sacudiera, pero no estaba obligada.

Miré su mano extendida como si estuviera infectada. "Er…esto _debe _ser un error, se suponía que tendríamos una-"

"Es _muy_ agradable conocerte a ti también Edward," dijo Reneè, interrumpiéndome groseramente. Miré a mi madre con incredibilidad. No podía estar de acuerdo con esto… ¿verdad? ¡Pedimos específicamente una chico! Edward dejó caer su mano, y me miró desilusionado. "Esta es Bella," me apuntó.

Renee le dio un codazo a Charlie. Finalmente parpadeó. "Bienvenido a América Edweird," Saludó Charlie un poco severo. "Soy Charlie." No pude contener la risa que escapó de mis labios cuando Charlie dijo Ed_weird_. (_**weird **_**significa raro xD**)

Edward pareció no haberlo notado, simplemente siguió sonriendo feliz. "Estoy _de verdad _emocionado de vivir en América con ustedes por un año chicos," Dijo Edward. Tenía que admitir que su acento británico sonaba de alguna forma…_atractivo_. Era como un tipo de _Harry__Potter _guapo…sólo sin la enorme cicatriz en su frente, o ese malvado villano tratando de matarlo a cada momento.

"También estamos felices de que estés aquí," Dijo Renée educadamente, pero podía decir que estaba tan panickeada como Charlie y yo. "Deberíamos ir por tu equipaje," sugirió.

Edward asintió y luego caminamos para esperar su equipaje donde se recogían. Con todas esas maletas dando vueltas, me giré para hablarle a Reneè. "Creí que habíamos pedido una _chica_," Salté tan bajito que Edward no escuchó.

"Lo _hicimos_, debieron haberse equivocado," contestó con el mismo tono de voz que yo usé.

"¿Y…no podemos mandarlo de vuelta o algo?" Pregunté frenéticamente.

Me miró sorprendida. "_Isabella Marie Swan_, _no_ vamos a mandarlo de vuelta. ¿Viste lo feliz que estaba de estar aquí?" Preguntó severa. Absolutamente odiaba cuando me regañaba usando mi nombre completo.

"¿Así que lo que dices es que tendrá que _vivir _con nosotros? ¿En _mi _habitación?" Pregunté estupefacta. Vi de reojo como Edward recogía sus dos maletas, con ayuda de Charlie. No pude evitar notar, como cuando Edward tomaba una de sus maletas, los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaban impresionantemente, enseñando lo musculoso que era. Aun bajo ese ajustado suéter gris.

_¡Oh pará Bella! _Me regañé mentalmente.

"Nos encargaremos de eso cuando lleguemos a casa," declaró calmada.

"¡Ugh!"

xXxXxXx

El camino a casa fue un infierno. Estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no llorar, después de que tenía que compartir habitación con este _chico británico_. Simplemente lo llamaría _Edweird_, como Charlie. Quiero decir, sé que no me había hecho _nada_ que me hiriera o algo. Pero esperaba a una chica como de mi edad, para que pudiéramos hacer cosas de hermanas y unirnos como familia.

Y ahora estaba atrapada con _el_…

"Cariño…se buena," Demandó Renée en cuanto entramos a la casa, con Edward y Charlie siguiéndonos atrás con el equipaje.

Rodé mis ojos, molesta. "¿Qué dije?" Salté.

"No tienes que decirlo, tu cara lo dice todo," informó. Traté de no rodar los ojos de nuevo; siempre me llamaba libro abierto. Como mi cara reflejaba mucho de lo que sentía…

Charlie dejó la maleta de Edward en el piso, exhausto, cuando entramos a la casa, luego se limpió el sudor de la frente Charlie. "¿Whoa chico, que tienes ahí?" le preguntó a Edward, sin aliento.

"Solo mi ropa y otras cosas… y regalos para ustedes chicos," dijo contento.

"¿Trajiste regalos para…_nosotros?_" Escupí. ¿Así que primero tenía que compartir habitación _conmigo_ y ahora trataba de hacerme sentir _culpable_ trayéndonos regalos? _Que maldito_-

"Bella…" Advirtió Renée, probablemente sabiendo lo que estaba pensando. "_Muchísimas_ gracias Edward. No debiste haberte molestado…" aseguró.

"Oh no, quería hacerlo. ¡Ustedes me han dejado vivir aquí por un año! Era lo menos que podía hacer." Dijo entusiasmadamente con su acento británico, poniéndose la mano en el corazón.

"Aw…" suspiró, se veía conmovida por lo que había dicho. "Eres muy bienvenido aquí."

Le fruncí el ceño; todo lo que quería era gritar, "¡PERO VAMOS A DEVOLVERLO! ¿Cierto?" Pero, sabía que no podía, ya había dicho demasiado por un día.

"Si, hijo," Dijo Charlie, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Nos alegra que estés aquí."

Y luego no pude evitarlo…de verdad no pude. "Habla por ti mismo…" Murmuré y luego me ruboricé como loca cuando me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Los ojos de Renée se abrieron como platos. "¡Bella sube a tu cuarto ahora mismo!" Exigió amenazadoramente mientras apuntaba las escaleras con su dedo índice.

Maldije tan silenciosamente que no pudieron escucharlo. No quería mirar a Edward a los ojos. Estaba asustada de lo que podría ver. ¿Dolor? ¿Diversión? No sabía. Mientras escuchaba a Renee murmurando un "lo siento" a Edward, lo escuché preguntar, "¿Dónde voy a dormir?" en un tono educado. Paré para escuchar su respuesta.

Suspiró, "¿Bella…podrías enseñarle su habitación a Edward por favor?"

¿No se refería a _mi_ habitación? "Seguro," Dije secamente, tratando de no sonar maleducada. Mientras trataba de salir las escaleras, escuché a Edward seguirme muy de cerca. No dijo nada cuando llegamos a mi habitación; simplemente miró alrededor con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Dejó su mochila en la cama que Charlie y yo habíamos puesto para nuestro estudiante…quien no sabía que sería un chico. Debí haber puesto la cama afuera.

Luego me miró, la enorme sonrisa seguía iluminando su rostro. "Qué lindo cuarto," dijo como cumplido. "¿Espero que no te importe que compartamos habitación?" No sabía porque…pero su acento se estaba volviendo cada vez más irritante.

Incliné la cabeza. "_En realidad_-" Estaba a punto de decir algo para nada agradable, pero, Renée entró en la habitación, interrumpiéndome.

"Lo siento," se disculpó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans. "¿Así que, Edward, te gusta el cuarto?"

Sonrió aun más ampliamente. "Es perfecto," contestó. "Amo _especialmente_ el papel azul."

Sonrió cálidamente. "Genial, así que, si tienes hambre la cena estará lista en alrededor de quince minutos, y deberás dormir bien, pues mañana iras a la escuela con Bella," explicó.

Mi estomago cayó derrepente, y mis nervios se movieron dentro de mí de nuevo. Sabía que mi piel se había vuelto color blanco fantasma. Y mis ojos estaban abiertos en shock. Casi había olvidado que mi mamá y Edward estaban en la misma habitación que yo.

Escuela.

Había olvidado completamente que _Edweird_ tendría que ir a la secundaria de Forks, _conmigo_. Como si la secundaria no fuera ya un infierno, y ahora _él_ tenía que ir conmigo.

_Genial. _

**A/N: Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, actualizaré pronto.**

**Díganme en un review si creen que esta historia tiene potencial. **

**Por favor dejen un review, bye :) **

**

* * *

N/T: **Estoy adivinando que es jueves? :P Es taan divertido preparar los capis desde antes xD Ya listos para simplemente actualizar'  
Bueno...pues ya tengo varios capis traducidos de esta historia Y es genial! **Thanks hums (: for letting me translate it**  
Es de humiex3; quien tambien escribio "**Mr. Loser**" :P Amo sus historias Y su forma de escribir..alguien mas esta traduciendo  
otra de sus historias...Mi mejor amigo el casanova xD si lo quieren leer vayan a mis autores favs...busquen a humiex3 Y metanse  
a su profile...ahi tiene los links xD en fin diganme que les parecio la historia ((:

¿Quien me va a entregar sus emociones? ¿Quien me va a pedir que nunca la abandonde? ¿Quien me tapara esta noche si hace frio?  
¿Quien me va a curar el corazon partioo? ((88))


	2. Pesadilla

**Segundo capítulo; Pesadilla**

**xXxXxXx**

"Es sólo que me parece tan…correcto y extraño," Admití en el teléfono.

"Bueno, si _es_ un extraño para ti Bella, y _es_ de Londres," Declaró Jake. Rodé los ojos, obviamente sabía eso. _¡Estúpido, pequeño novato!_

"Lo sé, pero aún así. Simplemente es _raro_, y cuando vaya a la escuela conmigo mañana seré incluso más rara de lo que suelo ser. Es un hecho que _Lauren Mallory_ dirá algo sobre nosotros," Expliqué francamente, sabía que estaba sobreactuando un _poco_. ¡Pero no podía evitarlo!

"¿Y desde cuando _te_ importa tanto lo que diga?" se burló.

"Lo sé…lo sé, ¡pero aún así! Ya soy la chica plana que _no _usa Hollister o Abercrombie como el resto de toda la maldita escuela. Y ahora este chico británico que estará pegado a mi todo el tiempo," Exclamé dramáticamente. "¡Ya soy la rara de la escuela Jake!"

"Bueno…y si tuvieras una chica británica de intercambio extranjero en lugar de un chico…¿haría eso alguna diferencia?"

"¡Sí! Porque, no sería tan cursi y tonta como este chico. Quiero decir, ¡vamos! El tipo nos dio regalos," Prácticamente grité desde lo más hondo de mis pulmones.

"¿Enserio? ¿Te dio un regalo? ¡Ja! ¿Cómo qué?" preguntó entusiasmado. Suspiré, ya sabía lo entrometido que era Jacob, pero ahora era molesto. Prácticamente sabía todo sobre Jacob Black, es mi mejor amigo, después de todo.

Conozco a Jake desde hace cinco años y es prácticamente el único amigo que tengo. Éramos los mayores parias de toda la escuela. Sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro y eso jamás cambiará.

No es que quiera cambiarlo o algo así, es sólo que nunca ha cambiado desde 7° grado.

Los deportistas normalmente lo tomaban contra el pobre de Jake, llamándolo enano, desde que es dos pulgadas más bajo que yo. Y yo soy bastante pequeña comparada con algunas chicas de mi escuela…y Edward.

"Aún no lo abro," confesé, mirando a la caja azul con el lazo amarillo que estaba en mi mesita de noche; cerrado. "Tengo miedo de que haya una bomba ahí…" Bromeé y me reí histéricamente.

Jake rió conmigo. "_No_ es un terrorista, Bella," respiró, aun riendo. "Cómo sea, ¿Dónde está el chico británico?"

"Abajo, absorbiendo a mis padres," respondí. Después de esa _espantosa _cena de no hablar y reír, finalmente me disculpé a mi misma y volví a mi habitación para hablar con Jake por un tiempo. Jacob y yo normalmente nos llamábamos todos los días. Además, quería pasar cuanto tiempo pudiera en mi cuarto, antes de que Edward viniera a dormir. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que ya casi eran las nueve. Suspiré en frustración. "Jake, tengo que irme. Es tarde. Te veré mañana," dije.

"Okey, no puedo esperar para conocer a Edward mañana," dijo, fingiendo entusiasmo, riendo de nuevo.

Rodé los ojos. "Claro," murmuré. "Adiós, Jacob."

"Adiós." Luego colgué y arrojé el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación para después dejarme caer exhausta sobre mi cama, mirando el paquete azul en mi mesita de noche. Me pregunto qué me dio…

_Knock Knock_

Hablando del diablo…

Edward caminó elegantemente en la habitación, dando la ilusión de iluminar el papel azul. "Hey, ¿interrumpo algo?" Dijo en su cálida y aterciopelada voz. ¿Cómo podía la voz de un humano ser tan…única? No estaría sorprendida si no fuera humano.

Le fruncí el ceño. "¿_Parece _que interrumpas algo?" Solté severa, con un poco de mucha severidad. Ups…strike dos.

No respondió mi pregunta; simplemente se sentó con delicadeza sobre la cama junto a la mía, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. "Puedo dormir en el sofá abaj si no te sientes…cómoda con este arreglo," sugirió, viéndose perfectamente cómodo con el hecho de que estaba siendo grosera con él.

¿El durmiendo abajo?

Mmm, de hecho esa no era una mala idea…

Pero, si iba a vivir aquí por un año, entonces supongo que debo de ser agradable con él, bien…incluso aunque odie sus agallas. A empecé con un mal comienzo con él; probablemente no debería hacerlo peor.

Por mucho que lo odiara, tendría que ser agradable con él.

"Bueno, ya pusimos la cama para ti, así que supongo que está bien por esta noche," respondí, aún con voz severa. "Tal vez Charlie y yo pongamos tu cama en el sótano esta semana, para que tengas privacidad." _Traté _de sonar lo más agradable posible. Un par de noches no dolerían, ¿cierto?

La sonrisa de Edward se volvió más pronunciada. "Gracias, Isabella," dijo, con sinceridad.

Sonreí ligeramente. "Es Bella," corregí, devolviéndole la sonrisa educadamente. Detestaba absolutamente cuando la gente me llamaba Isabella, normalmente cuando alguien sigue llamándome Isabella, vapor sale de mis orejas.

"Bella," respiró, con sus ojos color esmeralda brillando. _Aún_ no dejaba de sonreír. "Mis disculpas," dijo en su profundo acento británico.

De alguna manera quería que dejara de sonreír tan tonto, sin querer saber la razón de _porque _sonreía tan ampliamente. Todo lo que le dije fue que me llamara Bella…¿Por qué tenía que sonreír así? ¿Y por qué sus ojos seguían brillando tanto? _Todo _lo que digo es que una persona _normal _no sonríe de esa forma por razones estúpidas, pero obviamente Edward Cullen no era una persona normal.

"Así que…uh tenemos escuela mañana, tal vez deberíamos planchar oreja," sugerí incómodamente, tratando de pararlo de sonreír tan estúpidamente.

"¿Planchar oreja?" Cuestionó, con sus ojos llenos de confusión. Aww se veía tan _lindo _cuando decía eso -

_¡Oh, cierra tu estúpido hoyo de pastel, Bella!_ Me regañé mentalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararla.

"Significa que deberíamos irnos a dormir," expliqué, mi voz se quebró un poco cuando lo dije, después de pensar lo que significaba. Yo y mi corrupta pequeña mente…maldita seas.

Quiero decir, obviamente este chico ha sido enviado por el demonio desde el infierno, para _arruinar _mi patética vida. Primero me decepciona después de que ¡pedí específicamente una chica! Y ahora mi vida social se irá por el excusado. La vida sólo sigue poniéndose peor y peor para mí. Sí, se veía bien y todo. Y sus ojos verdes eran realmente brillantes, pero a quien le importa, ¿cierto?

"Oh…sí, claro," rió.

Me di cuenta de que no estaba usando su piyama aún. Por otro lado, yo estaba usando mis pantalones de piyama favoritos con patos, y una camiseta plana. "Si necesitas el baño para cambiarte, está a la izquierda de este cuarto," dije.

"Gracias," dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y salía de la habitación. Después de escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse delicadamente, me puse de pie y apagué la luz. Me acurruqué en mi cómoda cama, sin querer estar despierta cuando volviera.

Estoy muy agradecida de que el día de hoy terminara, pero mañana no se veía muy bien, aún desde aquí.

xXxXxXx

Desperté en la mañana _sin _el sol brillando a través de la ventana…y _sin _pájaros piando felizmente, cosa que es esperada cuando vives en Forks, Washington. Con todo lo que despierto cada mañana es con la molesta alarma de mi despertador.

Me froté los ojos y apagué la alarma, golpeando el reloj con más fuerza de la necesaria. Me dejé caer en la almohada, sin estar lista para levantarme aún. "Tuve el sueño más loco," murmuré para mí misma, cerrando los ojos, tratando de imaginar el extraño sueño de nuevo.

Todo lo que recordaba era a mis padres yendo al aeropuerto conmigo para recoger a un estudiante de intercambio…pero para nuestra sorpresa era un chico en lugar de la chica por la cual pedimos. Más una _pesadilla _que un sueño, si me lo preguntan…

Luego escuché unas suaves risas detrás de mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. "¡AHH!" Grité cuando me di cuenta de que alguien estaba conmigo en la habitación. Después de escuchar esa risa fantasmal caí de mi cama, aterrizando sobre mi estómago, con mi rostro encontrando el piso. "Ouch…" Murmuré dentro del suelo.

"Oh Dios, mis disculpas Bella," escuché a una frenética voz británica decir a mi lado. Levanté la cabeza y vi al ansioso tipo británico de mi pesadilla. Estaba arrodillado junto a mí en el suelo.

Mis ojos se estrecharon mientras miraba su perfil. "Eres el chico de mi pesadilla," solté sin pensar.

Edward pareció relajarse, sabiendo que yo estaba bien con que riera de mi torpeza. "¿Estás bien, Bella?" Preguntó en ese acento al que parecía no acostumbrarme.

Suspiré, mirando al techo; aún estaba recostada sobre el piso de madera. "No…mi vida apesta," farfullé, tallando mis ojos, esperando que esta fuera otra pesadilla. Edward Cullen _era _real, sí, ciertamente, e iba a vivir conmigo por un año. ¡_Oh, qué alegría_!

No pude evitar darme cuenta de que Edward estaba usando su piyama, cosa que no había notado la noche anterior cuando me fui directamente a la cama antes de que el volviera para dormir. Y tenía que admitir que se veía algo…atractivo en sus pantalones de rallas azules y ajustada camiseta blanca. Mmm, de hecho se veía bastante-

Rió de nuevo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos sucios. Dios, ¿sus risas _pararan _algún día? "Me apena escuchar eso," dijo, sonriendo. Pero no se veía para nada apenado.

Me puse de pie y me compuse a mí misma, esperando que Edward no encontrara esto divertido. Se paró conmigo, aún riendo suavemente pero mucho al mismo tiempo. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Pregunté, severa.

"Lo siento," dijo, poniéndose la mano sobre la boca. Estaba tratando de contener su risa a todo lugar, pero fallaba miserablemente. "Sólo desearía que hubieras visto tu cara cuando gritaste de ese modo."

Le fruncí el ceño. Oh, así que pensaba que yo cayéndome de cara y casi rompiéndome _todos _los huesos de mi cuerpo era gracioso, ¿uh? Ese estúpido pequeño británico -

"Yo no le veo la gracia," solté, mi voz estaba llena de veneno.

"No," murmuré. "Supuse que no lo harías." Bostezó, toda la risa pareció desaparecer.

Luego, me di cuenta de que Edward tenía bolsas moradas bajo sus ojos, y se veía bastante cansado y agotado, como si no hubiera dormido nada en la noche. "¿Estás bien?" Pregunté, escépticamente. "Te ves un poco…agotado," resalté.

Bostezó de nuevo. "Estoy bien, es sólo que no dormí mucho anoche," dijo.

Mis cejas se estrujaron en confusión. "¿Por qué no?" Pregunté. Estaba realmente curiosa ahora.

Sonrió ampliamente, y sus ojos parecieron brillar. "Dudo que alguien pueda dormir con tus continuos balbuceos," explicó, aún sonriendo. "No me dormí hasta alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, que fue cuando tu habladuría finalmente llegó a su final."

Mi curiosidad se desvaneció instantáneamente para convertirse en vergüenza. Prácticamente podía sentir el calor viniendo de mis mejillas mientras me ruborizaba con fuerza. No contesté, mi respuesta estaba en mis mejillas. Me pregunto que dije…

_Yo y mis estúpidas pláticas dormida_… maldición.

Suponía que hablaba dormida cada noche, Renée y Charlie siempre se burlaban de mí por ello cuando era niña. Y ocasionalmente, cuando me quedaba dormida en el sofá o en el auto, me dirían lo molesta que era cuando hablaba. Y ahora Edward me escuchó…toda la noche.

Fabuloso.

Desearía poder esconderme bajo una roca ahora mismo.

"Está bien," me aseguró. Aún estaba sonriendo, sus perfectos dientes blancos brillaban. "No dijiste nada muy vergonzoso."

No quería decir nada, demasiado temerosa de cómo sonaría mi voz. Pero como siempre, mi curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mí. "¿Qué dije?" Pregunté.

"Seguías repitiendo: 'Estúpido chico británico' una y otra vez. Creí que te despertaría con mis histéricas risas, pero no lo hice. Tienes el sueño muy pesado." Respondió, riendo. No dije nada. Miré al piso de madera; demasiado avergonzada como para encontrar su mirada. "No te preocupes." Aseguró. "Prometo que no se lo diré a ninguna alma viviente," dijo, y me guiñó el ojo amistosamente.

Sonreí un poco, gracias a Dios. Realmente quería cambiar el tema, sugerí, "Probablemente deberíamos arreglarnos para la escuela ahora." Ya estábamos un poco tarde, además quería reunirme con Jacob temprano para que pudiera conocer a Edward.

Asintió, aún sonriendo y luego dejó mi habitación para usar el baño, llevándose su mochila.

Suspiré, ni siquiera podía imaginar lo horrible que sería la escuela.

**xXxXxXx**

**N/A: **Cómo quedamos liz ;) Pasado mañana actualizo todo, hoy sólo quiero recostarme y dormir todo el día. Tengo esos dolores de cabeza de nuevo. Por cierto, ¡me quedé en el bachi! Yeeeyy xD

**P.D. **Ayer descubrí una historia de la cual me enamoré totalmente :) me encanta la trama y la forma de escribir de la autora, es: **propuesta indecorosa: versión extendida,** de Ginny-CullenMasen. Léanla, y dejen un review :D Besos;


	3. Escuela: Infierno

**Escuela: Infierno**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**xXxXxXx**

"Bueno, aquí están sus almuerzos." Dijo Reneé mientras le alargaba a Edward la bolsa café de papel con su almuerzo en ella. "Bella no compra comida en la cafetería normalmente, pero sí tu quieres dinero no dudes en pedirlo."

"Gracias," dijo Edward, dándole una enorme sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de qué esto será delicioso."

Rodé los ojos; estaba siendo aún más patético de lo normal. Chequé el reloj y me di cuenta de que era tarde. "Demonios, vamos tarde," exclamé fuertemente y corrí hacia el lavabo para tirar ahí el resto de mis pastosas hojuelas de míaz.

"Um, ¿cómo vamos a ir a la escuela?" Preguntó Edward escépticamente, poniendo su cuenco vacío en el lavabo.

Le sonreí malignamente. "Mi enorme troca roja, por supuesto," prácticamente grité, emocionada.

xXxXxXx

Los ojos de Edward escudriñaron mi troca, probablemente estaba preguntándose como algo tan viejo podía seguir funcionando correctamente.

"¿Te gusta?" Pregunté, fingiéndome emocionada. Sonreí de oreja a oreja como sabía que no le agradaba por la manera en la que la miraba…como si fuera una pila de desechos de perro o algo.

Aún tenía esa mirada de asco en el rostro. "Se ve…" dijo, luchando para encontrar la palabra correcta. "Cómo una antigüedad."

Bufé, se notaba que Edward era el tipo de chico que probablemente tenía un lindo Mercedes. "Es mi bebé…" Bromeé mientras palmeaba a mi roja basura amada en el baúl.

"Ya extraño mi Volvo…" Murmuró Edward bajo su aliento, casi sonó incoherente. Ah-ha! Así que _si _tenía un auto elegante. Lo sabía.

Sonreí aún más ampliamente. "¿Qué fue eso?" Fingí una expresión de horror, estirándome para mirarlo. De hecho la manera en que Edward reaccionó con mi troca fue muy graciosa; no pude evitar reír un poco.

Me miró culpable, pero con risa en sus ojos. "Nada, no dije nada," respondió mientras se reía un poco; sabía que había escuchado lo que dijo.

Lo golpeé juguetonamente en el brazo; ninguno de nosotros parecía dejar de reír. "Sí, seguro," le dije sarcásticamente.

Luego paré, _¿qué estaba haciendo?_

_¿De verdad _ estaba pasándola bien con Edward? ¡Diablos, no! Esto no podía estar pasando. "Mejor nos vamos ya, además, le dije a Jake que me vería con él," siseé amenazadoramente.

Lo vi encogerse un poco por mi severo tono de reojo. "Bien," murmuró quedito y entró en el asiento del copiloto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el camino, y no era un camino muy largo, de todos modos. Nos tomó alrededor de tres minutos llegar a la Preparatoria de Forks desde mi casa. La gente solía burlarse de mi troca y normalmente sólo rodaba los ojos y los ignoraba. Me preguntaba si hoy hubiera alguna oportunidad de que fuera diferente.

Estacioné el auto en el estacionamiento y me di cuenta de que Edward miraba el edificio concentradamente, con ojos evaluativos.

"¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías visto una escuela antes?" Escupí.

"No una como esta…es una escuela muy agradable…" se burló, aún mirándola.

"¿No ibas a la escuela antes?" Pregunté, genuinamente curiosa.

"Instituto."

Oh, debe apestar estar alejado de tu familia y eso. Probablemente eso explique el porqué es tan raro….

Me sobresalté cuando tocaron con fuerza la ventana de mi auto, brinqué ligeramente y vi que Jacob estaba afuera, sonriendo ampliamente. Salí de mi troca ansiosamente, trayéndome la mochila conmigo.

"Hey Jake," saludé alegremente. Escuché a Edward saltar fuera del auto, cerrando la puerta del copiloto y rodeando para venir a donde Jacob y yo estábamos.

"Holap Bella," dijo y miró a Edward. "Hola, tú debes ser Edward. Yo soy el amigo de Bella, Jacob." Jacob sacudió su mano con entusiasmo.

"Es un placer conocerte, Jacob," respondió y sonrió educadamente.

No quería que Jacob y Edward hablaran mucho así que sugerí, "Probablemente deberíamos ir a la oficina principal y conseguir tu horario."

Edward asintió y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela, conmigo y Jacob siguiéndolo de cerca. "Whoa, ¿notaste eso?" Jacob exclamó entusiastamente pero en un tono bajo porque estábamos detrás de Edward y no quería que escuchara.

Mis cejas se juntaron. "¿Notar qué?" Pregunté escépticamente en el mismo tono.

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. "_Todos_ están mirándolo… ¡especialmente las chicas!"

Mi frente se arrugó, alejé mi mirada de Jacob y escudriñé el estacionamiento.

Y tenía mucha razón.

Cada persona que vi en el estacionamiento veía a Edward como si fuera un nuevo y brillante juguete o algo así. Las chicas dejaron de hablar con sus amigos para mirarlo con ojos ardientes de deseo. Y los chicos le miraron con envidia. Era como si el mundo entero se hubiera congelado y el centro de atención fuera Edward. Incluso los maestros le miraron boquiabiertos.

Edward pareció no darse cuenta; simplemente siguió caminando hacia la escuela como si nada estuviera pasando.

"Cierra la boca, Bella," ordenó Jacob. Obligué mi boca a cerrarse, aún en shock. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que la escuela reaccionara de esta manera? Era tan…inmoral. Cómo si fuera un pedazo de carne o algo.

"Si sólo supieran como es Edward en realidad…" Bromeé mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia un lado. Y era un raro, si tan sólo supieran eso…no lo mirarían de esa manera.

"¿Qué hay de extraño en él?" Preguntó Jake, escépticamente. "_Parece _ bastante decente. Creo que estás exagerando un poco, Bella."

"¿¡Qué?!" Pregunté, incrédulamente. "¿Y por cuánto tiempo lo has conocido? _Dos_ minutos, ¿y ahora resulta que lo conoces?"

Suspiró en frustración. "Bien, pero sigo creyendo que es normal. Te veo en el almuerzo," dijo mientras se desvió yendo hacia otra parte de la escuela.

Aceleré el paso hasta alcanzar a Edward, ahora guiándolo hacia la oficina. Cuando estuvimos dentro de la escuela, estaba mirando el enorme techo y absorbiendo todo. Abrí la puerta para él y lo seguí cuando entró.

La pelirroja secretaria estaba sentada en su escritorio con los enormes lentes colgando en su nariz. "Hola, Srita. Bernard, este es nuestro nuevo estudiante de intercambio de London, Edward Cullen," Expliqué.

Separó la vista de la gran pila de papeles junto a ella y lo miró, justo como las otras chicas lo habían mirado antes en el estacionamiento. "Hola Edward, es un placer tenerte aquí," dijo.

"Es un placer estar aquí," respondió educadamente.

"¿Podría por favor darnos su horario?," pregunté impacientemente.

Sus cejas se unieron en confusión. "¿No lo sabes, cariño?" Preguntó.

"¿Saber qué?"

"El Sr. Cullen compartirá _todas _las clases contigo…así es como este programa de intercambio funciona. Todo está en el paquete que tus padres firmaron," explicó.

Miré dentro de sus azules ojos en shock con la boca colgándome abierta. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? Podía decir que mi rostro era probablemente tan pálido como el techo. Esto no podía estar pasando…

Y creí que el día de hoy no podía ponerse _peor_.

xXxXxXx

Los primeros períodos de clase fueron bastante normales, (gracias a Dios) sólo porque nadie especial o popular estaba en mis clases de la mañana. El drama más bien comenzó en el almuerzo al 5to. Período.

Básicamente todos en nuestras clases de la mañana miraron boquiabiertos a Edward. Esperanzadamente esto no durará mucho, porque si lo hace, probablemente saltaré de un acantilado. Ya tuve _ocho _niñas preguntándome como era Edward. Simplemente les dije que era el estudiante extranjero que vivía conmigo.

Estaban desconcertadas y seguían haciéndome preguntas locas sobre él, como si usaba _calzoncillos o bóxers…_ cosa que ni siquiera quería saber por mi misma.

Creí que mi rostro ardería de lo rojo que estaba.

Como sea, Edward y yo apenas tuvimos tiempo para sentarnos en la mesa donde Jacob estaba antes de que Lauren se acercara a nosotros.

"Hey, Bella," saludó amablemente…demasiado amable si me lo preguntan. Era obvio que Lauren estaba fingiendo. Lauren Mallory nunca ha sido agradable conmigo, _nunca. _Me había odiado desde que me senté en su lonchera de _Barbie _en 5to. grado.

"Hola Lauren," dije entre dientes, sabía que estaba siendo falsa conmigo, un _mono _pudo haberlo notado.

Sonrió malignamente. "¿Quién es tu amigo?" Miró a Edward con ojos llenos de deseo; Edward estaba a punto de morder el sándwich que Renée le había hecho, pero paró cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo mencionado.

Suspiré; incluso Lauren había puesto el ojo sobre Edward. "Este es Edward, nuestro nuevo estudiante de intercambio, viene de Inglaterra." Respondí aburrida. Probablemente lo había dicho alrededor de _cien_ veces hoy. "Edward, esta es Lauren." La apunté con las manos.

La perversa sonrisa de Lauren se hizo aún más grande. "Es un placer conocerte, Edward."

Él le sonrió. "Es un placer, también," dijo educadamente, y luego miró hacia otro lado y comenzó a comer su almuerzo pacíficamente.

"Adoro tu acento," dijo a modo de cumplido. "Amo a los chicos con acentos Australianos." Batió las pestañas odiosamente.

"Es de _Londres_," soltó Jacob.

Me miré las manos, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no explotar en risas.

Y déjenme decirles algo…no fue fácil.

Mis labios se torcieron un poco mientras trataba de controlar mi risa. Eso definitivamente había hecho mi día.

Lauren frunció el ceño. "Oh, sí…" dijo ella. "_Como sea._" Sacudió su mano para restarle importancia. Se giró hacia Edward y dijo, "espero verte por ahí." Le guiñó un ojo seductoramente y luego dejó la mesa.

Edward se ruborizó y luego continuó con eso de comer su lonche.

Rodé los ojos; Lauren ya estaba tratando de ganarse el corazón de Edward. Si sólo supiera lo raro que era.

"Así que, Edward ¿cómo va tu día hasta ahora?" Preguntó Jacob curioso.

Edward tragó antes de responder, "ha sido espléndido, esta es una experiencia genial para mí."

Jake asintió y luego continuó comiendo.

El resto del día está borroso; gimnasia fue horrible y eso era seguro. Tuvimos que jugar volibol y tuve que usar uno de esos cortísimos shorts que tanto odiaba usar. El balón me golpeó cuatro veces, que no era mucho para mí.

Edward se las arregló para mandar el balón al otro lado de la red y nuestro equipo ganó. Prácticamente _todas _las chicas lo alabaron.

Incluso Sally Hirschman babeó por Edward…y es lesbiana.

Supongo que es un hecho que Edward vuelve a las chicas heterosexuales.

**xXxXxXx**

**N/T: **Hey :) Espero que hayan tenido un muy buen año nuevo y una excelente navidad, también. Mil gracias por todos sus reviews y mil persones por la larga espera. Próposito de año nuevo: ser más responsable y retomar las traducciones :) Empiezo hoy pero la sigte. actualización es en una semana porque mañana a primera hora salgo de la ciudad. Anyways, _tengo _que hacerme más responsable y actualizar más seguido cuando vuelva me va a ayudar a forjar mi cáracter ;) ...o algo así. xD Besos :)

Twitter: EssyTheFlipping.

-Agradecería mucho un review de su parte :)


	4. Madre Santa

**N/A: Sólo para aclarar: Bella tiene 17 y Edward acaba de cumplir 18. Ambos son Juniors (van en tercer grado de preparatoria).**

**N/T: El título; Bloody Hell es una expresión británica. Voy a utilizarla como "Madre santa" aquí ;) Ron de Harry Potter estuvo en mi mente todas las veces que traduje esa expresión xD**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo la trama.**

**xXxXxXx**

"Así que…Edward," dijo Charlie mientras tomaba un poco de raviolis. "¿Qué tal estuvo tu primer día de escuela?"

"Estuvo genial," respondió Edward con una educada sonrisa. "Hice un montón de amigos."

Bufé mientras jugaba con el ravioli en mi tenedor. Los únicos amigos que Edward había hecho hoy eran las chicas que estaban babeando tras él y tratando desesperadamente de atraer su atención. Fue demasiado gracioso después de notar que todas las chicas de la escuela -y algunos maestros, incluso- se morían por él. Y creía que _yo _era la rara en la preparatoria de Forks.

Estaba bastante feliz cuando la escuela terminó y la campana sonó, porque ya no hubo chicas viniendo hacía mi y diciéndome lo afortunada que era por vivir con tal bombón. Sólo torcí la boca.

Y aquí estábamos ahora, sobreviví a un día de escuela con el Sr. Edweird y ahora cenaba pacíficamente con mi familia.

"Oh Charlie," Exclamó Renée entusiasmadamente. "¿Te dije que la abuela Marie va a venir el sábado?"

Charlie sonrió cautelosamente. "Oh… ¿en serio?" Preguntó escépticamente. "Eso es…erm…agradable." Fingió una patética sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, inconsciente de su odio hacia la abuela Marie. "Sí, y podrá conocer a Edward, también."

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mi mamá no sabía cuando odiaba Charlie a su madre. Siempre que visitaba, Charlie nunca puede estar en la misma habitación, por alguna razón le molesta. Supongo que _es _un poco loca, pero aún así la amo.

"Así que Bella," comenzó Renée. "Espero que le hayas enseñado los alrededores de la escuela a Edward hoy."

"Bueno…Yo-" comencé, pero me vi interrumpida por el teléfono.

Salvada por la campana, qué _cliché_.

"Yo contestaré," me ofrecí, sonriendo ampliamente. Me levanté para responder el teléfono que estaba en la sala. "¿Hola?"

"Hey Bells," saludó Jacob entusiasmadamente. "Necesito saber cual peli de terror veremos el viernes."

Mis cejas se juntaron. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿A qué te refieres con a que me refiero?" Preguntó incrédulamente. "_¡La noche de viernes de películas de terror de Jacob y Bella_!"

Mis labios se acomodaron en una sonrisa, Jacob siempre exageraba las cosas. "Oh, sí. Lo olvidé." Respondí honestamente.

Prácticamente podía escucharlo rodar los ojos del otro lado del teléfono. "¿Cómo pudiste _olvidarlo_?" Preguntó, desconcertado. "¡Hemos tenido estas noches de viernes de película por los últimos _dos _años!"

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande. "Lo siento." Murmuré.

Suspiró. "Estás perdonada," dijo. "Bueno, ¿qué película llevo?"

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa. "Um, ¿podemos posponerlo por un tiempo?" Pregunté ansiosa.

"¿Hasta cuándo?" Preguntó, riendo un poco, como si supiera lo que iba a decir.

"Hasta el año que entra."

Comenzó a reír. "Oh, por Dios, Bells," exclamí. "¿Por eso quieres posponerlo…por Edward?"

Fruncí el ceño; no lo encontraba gracioso. "Bueno…"

"Tienes que estar bromeando," murmuró. "¿_Romperás _nuestra tradición de dos años sólo por Edward?"

"Yo-"

"No puedo creer que te llame mi mejor amiga," dijo fingiéndose horrorizado.

Suspiré. "¡Bien!" Prácticamente grité. "Iré de todos modos, y el chico británico irá también."

"Genial," dijo, y ahora estaba seguro de que sonreía maliciosamente. "Sé buena con él y llevaré _La maldición_."

Me colgó.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras volvía a la mesa del comedor. "¿Era Jacob el que llamó?" Preguntó Renée.

"Sí," respondí, comenzando a comer el resto de mi cena. "Hey, Edward, cada viernes Jake y yo vemos una película de terror y esta semana veremos _La maldición,_" expliqué educadamente. "¿Quieres unírtenos?"

_Por favor di no, por favor di no._

No era que me importara que alguien se uniera a nuestro pequeño ritual semanal, simplemente no quería al chico Británico ahí.

Sus ojos brillaron con emoción. "Claro," respondió con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara por una extraña razón. _Estúpido corazón__._

"Fabuloso," murmuró mientras miraba la mitad de mi comida, aún fingiendo una sonrisa.

"¡Oh! Es genial que Edward se les una, chicos," dijo Renée entusiasmadamente. "Van a divertirse mucho."

"Si…" Murmuré. "_Muchísimo."_

xXxXxXx

_Ding Dong_

"Ese debe ser Jake," dije y salí del sofá en donde Edward estaba sentado con el cuenco de palomitas en las manos.

Abrí la puerta, y obviamente, era Jacob. "Tengo _La maldición,_" dijo entusiasta mientras agitaba la caja del CD frente a mi cara odiosamente.

Ya era viernes, esta semana había pasado muy rápido y apenas y había hablado con Edward. Sólo las ocasionales preguntas de '¿cómo estás?'. Además de eso, más chicas vinieron a preguntarme si dormía desnudo. Respondí sólo riéndome, era bueno que no supieran lo nerviosa que me ponían esas preguntas desde que era bastante buena alrededor de las personas que no me caían bien.

Es bastante triste cual desesperadas las chicas de la escuela están.

"Great," dije mientras nos adentrábamos a la sala, Jake prácticamente brincó a la televisión.

Sonrió cuando vio a Edward. "Hey, Edward," saludó. "¿Listo para hacerte en los pantalones?"

Soltó una melódica risa. "¿_Así _de espeluznante?"

"Supongo que lo averiguaremos," murmuré mientras apagaba las luces y tomaba asiento junto a Edward en el sofá, pero manteniendo mi distancia mientras Jacob se sentaba justo frente a la televisión. Realmente le emocionaba ver esta película.

La primera media hora de la película no fue tan espeluznante, pero no era la película lo que me asustaba, si no la manera en la que Jacob seguía riéndose en las escenas de miedo. Mientras Edward y yo brincábamos en las inesperadas partes, Jake simplemente se reía y seguía comiendo palomitas.

Tengo que admitirlo, era bastante gracioso.

"¿Qué es _eso_…?" Preguntó Jake curioso mientras veía la pantalla. Era la escena donde esa chica rubia veía esa cosa negra en el aire en la casa embrujada.

Tenía una almohada cubriéndome uno de los ojos mientras el otro veía la escena, preparándome para otra de esas horribles escenas para brincar. Edward hacía lo mismo que yo, pero no se veía tan patético.

"AH," chillé cuando otro fantasma tipo zombie saltó a la televisión.

"_Madre santa_," gritó Edward a la pantalla de la TV. "¡Sal de esa casa, idiota!"

Sonreí ampliamente. "Qué chica tan estúpida…" Me burlé, aún riendo del horror de Edward.

No podía evitar reírme de Edward gritándole a la TV. Era bastante adorable escuchar su acento británico y especialmente cuando dijo 'madre-

_Oh, ¡cállate, Bella!_

"¿Por qué está ahí _parada _como retrasada?" Pensó en voz alta Jake mientras se metía a la boca un puño de palomitas mirando la película como si fuera un documental escolar. "Las personas de las películas son demasiado estúpidas."

Durante la mitad de la película vimos al pequeño chico asiático maullar. "¿Ese niño acaba de _maullar…_?" Preguntó Edward incrédulamente.

Reí incluso más fuerte ante la confusión de Edward.

La película casi había terminó, y todo parecía haberse resuelto. Gracias a Dios no había más monstruos saliendo de _quien sabe dónde. _ Pero luego noté algo cuando la música comenzó a sonar. En la oscuridad, vi a Edward mirándome fijamente por mi visión periférica. Incluso con el lugar oscuro, sus brillantes ojos verdes que brillaban con la luz de la televisión se reflejaban en él.

Me ruboricé furiosamente. _¿Por qué diablos está mirándome de esa manera_?

Me pasé la mano por la nariz para sentir si había algo en ella, tal vez un moco verde o algo. Eso sería vergonzoso, afortunadamente no había nada.

¿Por qué estaba mirándome, entonces?

Comencé a hiperventilar, tal vez mi cabello estaba todo despeinado o tenía algo en los dientes. Dios mío.

"Esa fue una película estúpida, Dios. ¿¡Gasté _diez _dólares en esto!?" Se quejó Jacob, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, miré la pantalla y estaban pasando los créditos. La película había terminado y ni siquiera lo había notado porque este raro chico a mi lado seguía acosándome.

Demonios, ¿cómo podía afectarme de esta manera?

Me levanté del sofá un poco mareada y prendí las luces.

"A_ mí _me pareció buena," dijo Edward, mirando a Jacob. Noté que sus ojos no se posaron sobre mí de nuevo, gracias a Dios.

Jacob bufó. "Bueno, la próxima semana traeré _Saw_," informó ansioso, sonriendo ampliamente. "Esa película sí te hará mojarte los pantalones."

Edward sonrió maliciosamente. "Es un plan, entonces."

Hice una mueca; me sentía enferma al ver a mi mejor amigo acercarse a Edward. Antes de que lo notara _ellos _serían mejor amigos.

Me estremecí ante el pensamiento.

Jacob asintió y luego se puso de pie diciendo, "será mejor que me vaya."

Después de que Jacob se fue, fui a la sala a buscar a Edward, sólo para encontrarlo mirando mis fotografías de pequeña en las paredes.

"¿Edward?" Pregunté con indecisión.

Se giró y me miró con un extraño brillo en sus orbes esmeraldas. "¿Sí?" Preguntó ásperamente, cómo si lo hubiera sacado de algún pensamiento muy profundo.

Mi corazón se sacudió al verlo así, mirándome de esa manera. No podía evitar notar lo guapo que se veía ahora, no por nada todas las chicas de la escuela lo amaban.

Ahora podía ver como volvía heterosexuales a las lesbianas. Llevaba su cabello diferente a todos los demás chicos en la escuela, estaba desordenado y sexy y ese peculiar color bronce lo hacía aún más guapo. Sus ojos verdes eran simplemente demasiado radiantes y con ese brillo cualquiera podía perderse en ellos-

Casi pude escuchar el click en mi cabeza mientras me daba cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Mis pensamientos habían corrido sin que lo notara, de nuevo, y esta vez no quería pararlos.

Sacudí la cabeza para aclararlo y recordé que Edward esperaba por mi respuesta. "Um, m-mejor nos vamos a dormir," tartamudeé, tímida. Espero que no notara cuanto estaba mirándolo, o que mis ojos probablemente ardían.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar los míos mientras asentía y decía, "Bien." Finalmente desvió la mirada y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, dejándome abajo, probablemente ardiendo en rubor y luciendo como idiota.

Y _sí,_ tenía que admitirlo, creía que era muy atractivo.

Pero no lo diré en voz alta…al menos por _ahora_.

**A/N: Supongo que pueden decir que Jacob en esta historia será algo como Alice. Alice, desafortunadamente no estará en esta historia, pero será mencionada después. Jacob será el que junte a Edward y Bella eventualmente.**

**Cómo pueden ver, Bella está comenzando a entibiarse con Edward, sólo un poquito. Ella piensa que es realmente atractivo (hot) ¿Pero bueno, quien no?**

**En los siguientes capítulos podrán conocer mejor a Edward. **

**Estrella: **Hola :D Me ausenté un poco de todo el mundo del internet para estudiar para el examén extraordinario de matemáticas y valió la pena –supongo xD- porque por fin pasé la materia :3 Entonces, si, por eso no había actualizado.

**Estoy nominada en 'The Silver Cup Twilight Awards' **Muchisimas gracias a la gente que me nominó y también a quienes ya han votado por mi :) Los link del blog y la cuenta del concurso están en mi perfil, hay muchas autoras e historias buenas por las cuales votar y les agradecería que votaran por mí si así lo desean :) ¡Besos!


	5. El consentido de la abuela

**Gracias por todos los maravillosos reviews en el capítulo pasado (:**

**Disclaimer: Sólo la trama me pertenece.**

**xXxXxXx**

La abuela Marie había venido para cenar al siguiente día. Normalmente viene de vez en cuando. Casi siempre, hay una disputa entre ella y Charlie. Los primeros veinte minutos estuvieron bien, pero durante la cena las cosas se pusieron un poco ásperas.

"Charlie, sé un amor y llena mi vaso," ordenó la abuela con voz dulce.

Charlie fingió una sonrisa. "Claro, _mamá_," dijo entre dientes mientras caminaba de la mesa del comedor a la cocina para re-llenar el vaso de la abuela con agua.

Reí suavemente para mí misma. Cuando la abuela había llegado, ella y Edward se habían llevado genial. A ella le gustaba mucho, más que Charlie, de todos modos. Incluso le compró una agradable corbata azul como regalo de bienvenida.

"Así que, ¿te ejercitas, Edward?" Preguntó atónita la abuela, mientras contemplaba los tonificados brazos de Edward.

"Mamá…" advirtió Renée en voz baja.

Incluso mi mamá sabía que lo que hacía la abuela era loco, cualquier cosa que sale de su boca comienza algún tipo de pelea o algo que hace a la gente incómoda. Siempre le enseñaba mis fotos desnuda de bebé a nuestros parientes, lo que me irritaba tanto que mi burbuja explotada. Argumentaba que sólo lo hacía porque creía que era adorable. La abuela simplemente no se da cuenta de lo que hace. A algunas personas simplemente no les gusta cuando otros ven su trasero cuando eran pequeños.

Sí, la amo. Pero está loca.

La abuela miró a mi madre. "_Sólo_ estoy haciéndole una pregunta, no pasa nada." Miró de nuevo a Edward, esperando por su respuesta.

Edward se tensó a mi lado mientras yo picaba mi pastel de carne con el tenedor. ¡_Sabía _que esto pasaría! ¡Simplemente lo sabía! La abuela tenía una tendencia a hacer que la gente se sintiera incómoda con preguntas vergonzosas. Lo hace con Charlie todo el tiempo.

Personalmente no creo que lo haga para _avergonzar _a la gente a propósito, bueno, tal vez sólo con Charlie. Pero creo que en realidad es curiosa y trata de entablar una conversación o ser amigable. Sólo es mala con Charlie.

"Er, bueno, _solía hacerlo_ en Londres," respondió Edward tímidamente. "Pero no lo eh hecho ultimamente."

Charlie volvió a la mesa con el vaso lleno de agua y se lo alargó a la abuela.

"Bueno, eso es una _pena_, podrías haberle enseñado a Charlie una cosa o dos sobre ejercicios. Está viéndose un poco fofo últimamente," dijo, mientras veía a Charlie.

Me mordí el labio, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no reírme.

"Pues gracias, mamá," escupió Charlie ácidamente mientras comía su pasta.

La abuela le hizo una mueca a Charlie y luego se giró hacia Edward. "¿Qué edad tienes, Edward?"

"Acabo de cumplir dieciocho hace unas semanas."

La sonrisa de la abuela provocó que sus ojos se arrugaran aún más. "Pues eso es maravilloso, Bells tiene diecisiete. Ustedes dos son _perfectos _el uno para el otro; ya puedo verlos casándose y haciendo pequeños bebés."

Mi barbilla prácticamente cayó en la mesa y mis ojos cafés se abrieron ampliamente. Charlie comenzó a ahogarse con el agua que estaba tragando, causando que Renée lo golpeara frenéticamente en la espalda. Estaba tosiendo tan fuerte que consideré taparme los oídos. Su rostro estaba tan rojo que parecía que iba a desmayarse. Le tomó un rato volver a la normalidad.

Miré mi pastel de carne, que había quedado pulverizado por mi tenedor. No me _atreví _ a mirar a Edward. _Jamás_ en mi vida había visto actuar a la abuela de esa manera. Nunca había hecho algo tan vergonzoso y absurdo.

Sí, hace cosas bastante locas a veces, ¿pero por qué humillaría a Edward y a _mí _de esa manera? ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho algo como eso?

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que Edward podía escucharlo.

"Uh…así que, ¿cómo va tu jardín de rosales, mamá?" Le preguntó Renée a la abuela nerviosamente. Su cara estaba tan roja como la mía por lo que había dicho anteriormente; estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

"Oh, shush Renée, no cambies el tema." La regañó la abuela. "_Nunca _me equivoco cuando veo una conexión."

"Abuela," advertí con voz severa, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Me miró de vuelta. "Por favor," susurré.

Hice lo equivocado al mirar a Edward y darme cuenta de que me estudiaba fijamente. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas. No podía creerlo, ¡Edward Cullen acababa de ruborizarse! Eso era diferente.

La abuela suspiró y se levantó animadamente, "¿Quién está listo para el postre?"

xXxXxXx

Después de que la abuela se fuera después del enorme fiasco me fui directo al baño a tomar una ducha. Necesitaba relajarme y calmarme después de lo que había pasado. Estaba tan estresada; lo único que podía hacer para calmarme era tomar un baño.

Después de mi vaporosa ducha, me sentí mucho mejor. Ya no estaba estresada. Me puse la piyama y cepillé mis dientes, deseando irme directo a la cama.

Fui directo a mi habitación y abrí la puerta…sólo para encontrar a Edward adentro sin una camiseta puesta; sin camiseta…no camiseta. Sólo los pantalones de su piyama y nada más. Sostenía su camiseta en las manos, listo para ponérsela…bueno, hasta que entré y paró y me miró. Parecía sorprendido de verme.

No pude evitar dejar que mis ojos viajaron por la parte superior de su tonificado cuerpo. Dios, era perfecto-

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente. "L-lo siento," tartamudeé frenéticamente y luego salí de la habitación rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me recargué contra la pared del otro lado de mi habitación y suspiré. Toqué mi corazón con una mano, esperando que dejara de palpitar tanto. Creí que explotaría.

"Puedes entrar," escuché a Edward decir desde mi cuarto.

Abrí la puerta dudosamente, y entré para ver a Edward sentado en su cama con la camiseta _puesta. _"Lo siento, supongo que olvidé poner el seguro," se disculpó nerviosamente, no me miró a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

"No te preocupes," tartamudeé, mi rostro enrojeció de nuevo. Fui a mi cama, suavizando las almohadas y preparándome para dormir. Creí que por lo menos debía hablar sobre lo que pasó con la abuela con Edward. "Lo siento por mi abuela, puede ser demasiado algunas veces..."

"Oh, está bien," respondió mientras se metía a la cama. "Es graciosa."

"Sí," murmuré. "_Graciosísima_." Mis manos seguían temblando ligeramente por verlo sin camiseta.

Fui al otro lado de la habitación para apagar las luces y luego me metí dentro de la cama. No podía dormir por alguna razón. Seguía cambiando de posición y simplemente no quedaba cómoda.

"¿Edward?" Llamé en la oscuridad. Esperaba no despertarlo, estaba bastante segura de que seguía despierto.

"¿Sí, Bella?" susurró, sonaba sin aliento por alguna razón. Incluso en la oscuridad, pude ver sus brillantes ojos verdes abrirse. Parecían resplandecer con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

"Emm… ¿extrañas a tu familia?" Pregunté en voz baja.

No estaba preguntándoselo por amabilidad o algo así, de verdad estaba curiosa. Apenas sabía algo sobre él, su vida en Londres o donde estudiaba. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en un internado. Y nada más.

Era sólo este hermoso y misterioso chico…que vivía conmigo.

Lo escuché moverse un poco en su cama. No podía ver bien su cara, pero veía sus orbes esmeraldas y las curvas de su rostro. Miraba fijamente la ventana, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"Sí…mucho."

Tragué saliva, sonaba tan…vulnerable. Nunca lo había escuchado así antes. Me hizo sentirme mal por él, una clase de culpa totalmente diferente me llenó. Había sido tan mala con él…una completa idiota. Y él no lo merecía; estaba tan lejos de su familia. La última cosa que necesitaba era alguien siendo idiota con él.

Y ahora, recordando todo lo que le había dicho, me sentía como la peor persona en la humanidad. Me arrepentía de todo, y haría cualquier cosa para volver en el tiempo hasta el momento en el que llegó y poder tratarlo con el respeto que se merece.

"¿Tienes hermanos?" Pregunté escépticamente.

"Sí, tengo una hermana llamada Alice," respondió, su voz no sonaba tan deprimida como antes. La primera cosa que viene a mi mente al escuchar Alice, es _Alicia en el país de las maravillas…_esa película aún me da pesadillas. "Y tengo un hermano llamado Emmett."

"¿Qué hay de tus padres?"

"Mi padre es doctor y mi mamá ama de casa, ambos me aman con locura y no querían que me fuera porque creían que no estaba listo." Explicó suavemente. "Pero quería probarles que podía estar bien yo sólo…_sin _ellos."

"¿Quieres volver con ellos?"

"Sí, a veces. Pero me gusta aquí. Es muy placentero y tus padres son muy agradables," respondió. "Pero necesito hacer esto, no sólo para probarles que soy lo suficientemente responsable, también porque necesito hacer esto por mí y es mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba; me refiero a…estar lejos de ellos."

"¿Aún hablas con ellos, de todos modos, cierto? ¿Por internet?"

Veo a Edward en mi computadora a veces, Renée lo deja usarla de vez en cuando. Siempre me eh preguntado qué es lo que hace, pero nunca me había molestado en preguntar. Y ahora lo sé.

"Sí." Respondió.

Debe ser muy difícil para él, estar lejos de su familia por tanto tiempo. Especialmente con una compañera de cuarto tan idiota, probablemente está pasándola mal aquí. No me sorprendería que me odiara y quisiera irse.

"¿Edward…?"

"¿Sí?"

"Lo siento."

Lo escuché exhalar, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento. "Gracias," susurró, su voz me decía que me disculpaba, lo cual me hizo feliz. Me decía que podíamos empezar desde cero. Y con suerte las cosas serían mejores esta vez.

"Buenas noches, Edward," dije.

Ahora sabía bastante sobre Edward, porqué había venido y lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia. Me sentía más cercano a él ahora que le había ofrecido una disculpa y él la había aceptado. Después de eso, lo de la abuela y todas esas cosas locas que pasaron, se sentían como si hubieran pasado hacía años. Ahora todo estaba bien entre Edward y yo y no podía estar más feliz.

Después de decir lo que tenía que decir, sentí como me sacaba un peso de encima. Ahora podía dormir en paz y probablemente soñaría con Edward sin camiseta, y eso fue exactamente lo que hice. Caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

**xXxXxXx**

**N/T: **Hey : ) Las votaciones aún están abiertas, por si pueden pasarse por ahí ;).

Also, ¿qué pasa con los reviews, people? u.u Resiví sólo 10 en Cigarette Burns (qué no tiene nada que ver aquí, más que la traductora) Y sinceramente así no dan ganas de traducir :( Un simple; me gustó, gracias o hasta una carita feliz para demostrar que en realidad hay gente leyendo la historia y apreciando el 'trabajo de traductora' son más que perfectos. Yo ya leí las historias, yo ya sé de que van. Lo hago por ustedes u.u

Hay más de 110 alertas para esta historia y taaan pocos reviews. Actualizo en el momento en el que haya 60. ¿Vale?

**Twitter: **EssyTheFlipping

Espero que su fin de semana esté yendo muy bien. Besos : )


	6. Squirrel Boy

**Squirrel Boy**

**xXxXxXx**

La mañana siguiente estaba sintiéndome feliz y contenta conmigo misma. Me sorprendí al ver la luz del sol entrar por las ventanas y mi habitación se iluminó con felicidad y brillo. Simplemente sabía que hoy sería un buen día. Okey, tal vez no lo sabía, pero esperaba que lo fuera.

Estiré los brazos sobre mi cabeza y luego suspiré contentamente de vuelta en la almohada. No quería levantarme aún, así que dejé que la luz del sol de mañana bailara sobre mis párpados cerrados.

Pero luego escuché a alguien reírse desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me encontré con Edward riéndose en silencio y mirándome con expresión divertida. Estaba recostado en su cama, pero no lucía como si acabara de despertarse. Aún tenía el piyama puesto, pero se veía bastante despierto, como si hubiera estado despierto por un rato.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Croé mientras me tallaba los ojos y me ponía de pie.

La sonrisa de Edward creió. "Nada," se apresuró a responder.

Fruncí el ceño. "Dime," demandé. Dios, esperaba que no fuera nada vergonzoso. Cómo yo tirándome un gas mientras dormía, o dejando una piscina de baba en mi almohada. Miré a mi almohada rápidamente, y afortunadamente no había baba en ella. _Fiu_.

"Así que, te agrado más cuando no tengo puesta una camisa, ¿uh?"

Oh. Por. Dios.

Alguien máteme ahora. Estaba completamente sin habla; no sabía que decir. ¿¡Por qué nunca podía mantener mi bocota cerrada!? ¿¡Por qué tenía que gustarme tanto su pecho?! ¿¡Y por qué tenía que ser tan atractivo!?

"Um...Y-yo, um," tartamudeé, nerviosa, sin saber que decirle. ¿Debía responder su pregunta? ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle? ¡Maldita sea!

La sonrisa de Edward flaqueó un poco. "¿Estás bien, Bella?" Preguntó ansiosamente. "Estás muy roja, cómo del color de una _remolacha. _No debí haberte dicho."

Sacudí la cabeza. "¡No! No, está bien," contradije, con voz temblorosa. "Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho, pero, um, ¿podrías por favor _decirme _qué dije?"

Edward dudó. "¿Estás segura de qué quieres saberlo?"

"¡Sí!" Chillé.

Edward sonrió torcidamente, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara. "Bueno, sólo dijiste que te agradaba más cuando no llevaba camisa. Seguías murmurando, '_¡Quítate la camisa, Edward__!_'"

Si creía que estaba muy roja hace un minuto, ahora creería que estaba a punto de explotar con el color que estaba tomando. Mi boca colgó abierta, y no pude evitar el sonrojo carmesí que estaba apareciendo en mi cuello.

No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. ¿¡Qué demonios está mal conmigo!? "¿Eso es todo?" Quería asegurarme.

Asintió, sus ojos seguían mirando mi rojo rostro cautelosamente, pero con expresión divertida. "Eso es todo," me aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Asentí, el sonrojo en mi rostro y cuello comenzó a apagarse.

Toda la semana me avergoncé a mí misma. Primero, está el viernes de películas, luego la abuela viene sólo a hacernos sentir incómodos y ahora tenía que hablar mientras dormía sobre Edward sin camiseta y ¡¿decirle que se la quitara?!

La vida simplemente no es justa.

xXxXxXx

Ese lunes cuando volvimos de la escuela, podías prácticamente llamarnos _amigos _a Edward y a mí. Toda la situación con la abuela Marie estaba en el pasado, y Edward y yo estábamos llevándonos genial. Mejor que nunca, de hecho. Y de verdad estaba feliz por ello. Edward era un chico muy dulce una vez que veías más allá de su rareza.

Y nunca volvimos a sacar el tema de él sin camiseta y yo hablando dormida de nuevo, creía que si no volvíamos a mencionarlo, se nos olvidaría. Ojala.

Pero cada vez que pienso en esa mañana, mi rostro se vuelve rojo de nuevo.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia la escuela para encontrarnos con Jake en nuestro usual punto de encuentro antes de clases, no podíamos dejar de hablar. Realmente no era tan raro como creía que era. Y, créanlo o no teníamos muchas cosas en común, como música y de más.

Cuando alcanzamos a Jacob, noté que tenía una herida en la mejilla derecha.

"Jacob, ¿_qué_ te pasó?" Pregunté atónita. "¿Estás bien?" Su mejilla era morada y parecía muy herido, para un moretón de ese tamaño.

Edward asintió, queriendo saber la misma cosa. Se veía tan preocupado y ansioso como yo.

Jake suspiró. "Miren, chicos, tuve un incidente ayer, mientras caminaba solo en el bosque. Bella, tú sabes lo mucho que amo ir al bosque y simplemente apreciar todo, ¿cierto?"

Asentí. Jake era un amante de la naturaleza. Amaba ir al bosque y recoger bayas y eso, yo creía que era bastante gay por hacer eso, pero esa es sólo mi opinión. Es uno de esa _salva _el planeta y _planta _árboles tipo de gente. Lo cual es bastante bueno, supongo. Necesitamos más gente de esa en el mundo.

Continuó. "Bueno, cuando estaba caminando y disfrutando la vista y a los animales…fui atacado."

Edward y yo ahogamos un grito. Y yo me puse la mano sobre la boca abierta, completamente en shock. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Madre santa, ¿qué fue? ¿Un lobo?" Preguntó Edward. Se había quedado tan estupefacto como yo. Sus verdes ojos estaban más abiertos que los míos.

"¿Un coyote?" Pregunté, mi corazón acelerándose como loco.

Jacob sacudió su cabeza. "No, algo peor." Respondió con voz temblorosa.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Una ardilla!" Lloriqueó.

"¿¡Una_ ardilla_!?" Repetimos Edward incrédulamente. Mi barbilla prácticamente cayó al piso. ¿Estaba bromeando?

Edward se mordió el labio, tratando de no romper en risas. Pero unas pocas se escaparon de su boca. "¿Te refieres a esas pequeñas y peludas creaturas que siempre son muy monas en las caricaturas?" Preguntó Edward mientras se reía histéricamente.

Y luego comencé a reírme yo también, no pude evitarlo aun cuando Jake estaba enviándome miradas de odio. "_No _es gracioso, chicos." Nos gruñó Jake entre dientes apretados. "Este no era peludo y lindo como los de las películas."

"Sí, seguro, Jake." Traté de decir mientras reía. Estaba riéndome tanto que lloraba. Y, junto a mí, Edward se agarraba el estómago y lágrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos también.

"No bromeo, chicos," siseó. "Esta tenía horrorosos ojos rojos y garras largas y filosas."

Eso sólo hizo que Edward y yo riéramos más.

"¿Qué hiciste para enojarla?" Preguntó Edward.

Jacob frunció el ceño. "No lo sé, estaba caminando y luego escuché algo. ¡Y luego una cosa peluda comenzó a perseguirme por nada! ¡Corría tras de mí y gruñía como un maldito león!

"¿_Gruñó_…?" Pregunté, boquiabierta. Mis risas habían muerto y ahora de verdad podía hablar con Jake. Lo mismo pasó con Edward.

"¡Sí!"

"¿Cómo te hiciste esa marca en la mejilla?" Quería saber Edward.

"Bueno, cuando huía de ella, me golpeé con la rama de un árbol," explicó. "No me desmayé ni nada, simplemente me incorporé y corrí por mi vida de vuelta a casa."

"Wow Jake, ¿estás seguro de que no te lo imaginaste?" Pregunté llena de curiosidad. No estaría sorprendida si Jacob hubiera tenido una visión de una ardilla falsa persiguiéndolo. Hasta dónde yo sé, Jake puede estarse volviendo loco y yo nunca lo sabría. Así de raro es.

"¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Estoy completamente seguro de que trató de _comerme_!" Gritó Jacob, sus dientes seguían apretados con mucha fuerza.

Edward puso una mano en el hombro de Jake. "Bueno, me alegra que hayas salido de esa, campeón," Dijo Edward sinceramente. "Y siento haberme reído de ti."

Jacob inhaló. "Gracias, Edward." Luego me encaró, esperando _mi_ disculpa.

Rodé los ojos. "Aún creo que fue una visión."

xXxXxXx

El almuerzo llegó rápidamente y Edward y yo llegamos a la mesa dónde normalmente nos sentábamos con Jake. Él ya estaba sentado y comiendo su almuerzo.

"Hey, chico ardilla," lo molesté mientras me sentaba y abría mi bolsa café del almuerzo.

Jacob hizo una mueca. "Ja-ja, muy graciosa, Bella." Dijo sarcásticamente.

Yo sólo sonreí en respuesta. Edward se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a comer su almuerzo en paz…eso, hasta que Lauren vino y se sentó frente a él.

"Hey Edward," escupió, su enorme sonrisa era un poco innecesaria. "¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?"

Edward alejó la mirada de su sándwich, viéndose un poco sorprendido. Sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. "Hola, Lauren." Dijo educadamente. "Estuvo…interesante, ¿Qué tal estuvo el tuyo?"

Me daba la impresión de que a Edward en realidad no le importaba el fin de semana de Lauren. Pobre chico, probablemente sólo quería comerse su sándwich en paz, pero esta basura tenía que interrumpirlo.

"Estuvo fabuloso, gracias por preguntar," dijo contenta. "Bueno, mis padres saldrán de la ciudad el sábado y ¿me preguntaba si querías venir a mi casa a…pasar el rato?"

_Sí, pasar el rato es exactamente lo que quiere. _

"Yo…um…" Edward giró su cabeza en mi dirección, sus ojos me rogaban que le ayudara a encontrar una excusa para sacarlo de eso. "_Ayuda,_" dijo sin hablar, con los ojos abiertos en horror.

Por alguna razón mi mente se quedó en blanco desde el momento en el que Lauren invitó a salir a Edward, no pude pensar en nada inmediato. Miré hacia Jacob frenéticamente, esperando que él pudiera ayudar.

"Lo siento, Lauren," Interfirió Jake rápidamente, rompiendo la incómoda pausa. "Edward está ocupado ese día."

Lauren se giró y miró a Jake como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba sentado junto a ella. "¿Y _tú _sabes eso porqué…?" Se burló.

Jacob frunció el ceño. "Bueno, pregúntale a él si no me crees." Soltó, mirándola de la misma manera en la que lo estaba mirando ella.

Giró su rubia cabeza de vuelta a Edward. "¿Estás ocupado?" Preguntó impacientemente.

Él asiento, sin parecer ni un poco arrepentido.

Lauren suspiró y su expresión cayó. "Bueno, tal vez otro día," dijo con una sonrisa maligna y luego se puso de pie. "Oh, y, por cierto, Jacob. Tienes algo en la mejilla." Y luego dejó la mesa riendo.

"_Perra_," murmuró Jake mientras ella volvía a su mesa.

Edward rió. "¿Por qué la detestan tanto?"

Abrí la boca para responder, pero Jacob se me adelantó. "Cree que lo es todo, esa chica es una verdadera estúpida."

Bufé. "La conocemos desde la primaria y ni siquiera se sabe nuestros apellidos."

Jake asintió. "Es verdad. _Y_ odia a Bella porqué tiene las bubis más grandes que ella. Si me preguntas, eso es un poco superficial."

"¿Un poco?" Resopló Edward.

Rodé los ojos y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. No me gustaba demasiado eso de discutir a Lauren. Sólo _hablar _de ella hacía que me hirviera la sangre. _Especialmente, _no me gustaba el hecho de que Jacob hubiera sacados mis bubis a la conversación. Quería cambiar el tema.

"Así que," comencé a decirle Edward, pensando en cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con Lauren. "¿Crees que el examen de Historia estuvo difícil?"

Edward estaba a punto de decir algo cuando alguien llegó por detrás de mí y puso sus pegajosas y calientes manos sobre mis ojos, escudándolos de ver a Edward.

"¡Quién soy!" Chilló Mike odiosamente.

Si pudiera, rodaría los ojos. En lugar de eso, simplemente suspiré. "Hola, Mike." Le saludé, claramente aburrida.

Quitó sus sudorosas manos de mis ojos y se sentó a mi lado. "Hey, ¿cómo supiste que era yo?"

_Porqué nadie tiene una voz tan chillona y molesta como la tuya_, Quería decirle.

Simplemente me encogí de hombros.

Escuché a Edward toser ligeramente. "¡Oh! Sí, lo siento," Exclamé. Hice un gesto hacia Edward. "Mike, este es Edward Cullen, el estudiante extranjero con el que estoy viviendo." Y luego hice un gesto hacia Mike. "Y Edward, este es Mike Newton. Mi…eh…_amigo_."

Jake resopló. Le golpeé la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, lanzándole miradas de muerte con los ojos.

Brincó inesperadamente. "¡Ouch!"

Le eché una mirada de _Te lo mereces_. Pero podía ver porqué reía. Mike no era mi amigo. Era más un molesto acosador que nunca me deja sola.

"Un placer conocerte," dijo Edward educadamente mientras sacudía la mano de Mike.

"Sí, igual," dijo Mike con voz aburrida. Luego se giró hacia mí, con el rostro iluminado. _Demasiado _iluminado, si me lo preguntan. "De todos modos, tendré una fiesta en mi casa este Viernes, Bella. ¿Quieres venir?" Preguntó emocionado.

Mi rostro cayó. "Yo, um, no puedo."

Su rostro también cayó. "¿Por qué no?"

_Oh, no lo sé. ¡Por qué te odio!_

"Estoy ocupada," respondí, sonriendo ampliamente. "Jake, Edward y yo siempre vemos películas en el Viernes de películas." No era como si estuviera mintiendo o algo. Si teníamos una noche de películas de horror, y era una tradición que no podíamos romper.

"De hecho," se metió Jake. "_Podemos _ ir."

Mi sonrisa cayó. "_¿Qué?_" ¿De qué está hablando?

Jacob sonrió maliciosamente. "No tendremos nuestra noche de Viernes de películas este Viernes después de todo, así que-"

"¿De qué estás hablando _chico ardilla?_," Gruñí. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Jake? Claro que la teníamos este viernes ¡La tenemos _todos _los viernes! El sabe lo mucho que odio a Mike. Nunca iría a una de sus fiestas, a menos que Jake estuviera haciendo esto para vengarse por todo el asunto de la ardilla.

La sonrisa de Jake se hizo aún más amplia. "Iremos," le informó a Mike, contento.

Mike sonrió de oreja a oreja. "_Genial_," dijo ansiosamente. "¡Te veré ahí, Bella!" Luego dejó la mesa, su rostro entero iluminado con emoción.

Fingí una sonrisa. "Sí...te veré ahí."

xXxXxXx

"_¿Qué diablos está mal contigo_?" Le siseé a Jacob mientras sorbía agua del bebedero.

Se incorporó y luego sonrió. "Oh, hey Bella," dijo calmadamente, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

"¡No me digas '_Hey Bella_'!" Escupí amargamente. "¿Por qué me invitaste a la fiesta de Mike? ¡No quiero ir!"

Vapor salía de mis oídos y nariz. Y me hervía la sangre, estaba demasiado enojada con Jake en este momento. Quería golpear algo, de verdad lo quería. Cómo una almohada…o un árbol. "¿Por qué? No te preocupes, irá _mucha _gente, será una fiesta genial," me aseguró.

"¡No me importa!" Gruñí. "Simplemente no quiero ir."

"Bella, creo que Edward si quiere ir."

Mis cejas se juntaron en confusión. "¿Edward?"

"Sí," dijo Jake, encogiéndose de hombros. "Nunca ha ido a una fiesta Americana antes; de verdad creo que quiere ir."

Mi expresión cayó un poco. "Oh," murmuré. _Bueno, eso lo cambia todo_. Pero aún no quiero ir. ¿Sólo porque Edward irá tengo que hacerlo yo también? No parece justo. ¿¡Pero, qué tal si a Edward lo ataca un puñado de chicas locas!? Tengo que ir a protegerlo. Suspiré en derrota. Finalmente dije, "Bien, iré."

Sonrió. "Bien, y no te preocupes _nada _pasará. Sólo iremos a pasar un buen rato."

Asentí, ya sintiéndome mejor. Si, ¿no puede ser tan malo, cierto? Nada pasará. Nada de nada.

**xXxXxXx**

¿Jacob está planeando algo? 8-)

Este capítulo está dedicado a vampiracullen. (:

Espero que les haya gustado ;) Y que hayan tenido/estén teniendo/vayan a tener un viernes genial. :D (y). Besos.


End file.
